Fnaf in the hood
by Jmands007ds
Summary: So hello people of the World Wide Web so yes Fnaf is in the hood they are human foxy is misunderstood Bonnie is his sister same for Freddy and chica every one is mexican so yea don't know why I worte it but open you imagination
1. Chapter 1

foxy in his room high listing to rap trying to forget about today at school he got in a fight with his sister Bonnie's boyfriend Freddy was mixed mexican and white his sister chica was full mexican foxy got mad at Freddy because he had hit her in the face foxy had gym with him Freddy had ran into foxy when he tryed to catch a foot ball foxy was playing basketball he loved the san antino Spurs he did a dunk then Freddy ran Ito him and started talking about Bonnie telling him he hit her in the face foxy drop the ball and punched him so hard Freddy start yelling ahh man I wish I had killed her foxy started kick him in the sides foxys freinds tryed holding him back foxy Joel saisd he had enough Chris help me chirs held him back but it was not enough Brian came three people held him back all of Freddy's freinds didn't have that ball s to face foxy then the coach came and helped Freddy and talked to foxy and asked him what happened and foxy told him what he did and what he said coach don't call the principal because my moms is gonna probably kick me out okay foxy I will tell you just try not to let anger get the best of you okay because Freddy is and really not a good person he told me he had hit you sister today I told him I am taking you off the team foxy you did somthing good so props okay don't get so angry okay arrrrr the bell rang okay thanks coach foxy then saw Bonnie and asked her what happened and what he did to Freddy foxy really I don't know why you did that why because he HIT YOU what am suppose to do he told me it felt good to hit you and why he did not just kill you oh i am sorry for trying not to see my sister in grave Freddy's pov hey chica no Freddy don't talk to me I hear what you did to Bonnie how could you do something like that and thank god foxy kicked your ass today at gym you deserve it you want to be a punching bag sis no okay bye chica then went to third witch was science with foxy was her partner she liked foxy he was though strong and caring hey foxy sup chica I heared you fought Freddy are you okay it okay he did not lay a hand on me okay thanks for doing that because he is really a dick to Bonnie I know foxy said hey chica are you dating any one foxy said wanting to know so he can ask her out she said no why uh because I was wondering if you want to go out with me she started blushing yes I would love to okay what time you want me to pick you up just walk with me so you can met my parents at 7period okay students I hope you all have a great summer if no one told you that they loved always will wait for the bell to ring to leave foxy waited for chica he told her so where do live a little on the north west what about you foxy say eastside I live where the bloods are you must live with the crips yea I am always scared to wear red it's okay you are with me I will protect you half the way some crip came up to foxy and to.d him never seen you before he you right so get out my face when he said that the dude pulled a gun on him hey you can walk and act like nothing happened or I shoot you and her okay we will just walk chica said okay they start moving he said foxy and chica walked off chica holding foxys hand are you okay chica he asked her are you okay she was shaking yes never see somthing like that you didn't even care that he had a gun I have had the same encounter with my dad but he was shot and killed on the sight sorry for your loss it's okay i never really had great times with him as soon as they got to chicas house it was 5:00 foxy called his mom telling her where he was she texed back saying okay better to be away from home right now because a riot was going on at the time foxy met chicas mom she was very kind and understanding after meeting foxy called his blood brother to bring his car which was a hummer they went to a nice restaurant foxy had money because he was dealer he had five hundred thousand dollars foxy did have tattoos on his chest and uper arms and legs he wears joggers and sags sometime when they got there foxy was already get discriminated by the owner the owner told him sir we don't not sell our food to hoodlums okay sir I have payed from my college and this tuxedo sir calm down you not what fuck it I am out chica come on let's go ok are you okay foxy yes I am fine my mom texted me say that a bribery is coming to San antnino so let go rent a hotel that's what she told me to okay they found a fancy hotel called desert hotel hello sir how can I help you uh hi yes can rent a room two beds okay sir let me lead you to your room thank you foxy says chica then say once they are in the room what do you want to do chica saidi don't know he gave her. Dirty look chica are you a vrigan yes she say embarrassed what about you foxy no sorry if you expected me to be no its fine at least get some one who knows what he is doing she said as he pulled her in for a kiss she started kiss back foxy then locked the door and climbed on her she was blushing hard so are you ready for the night of your life foxy told her yes i am ready I have waited for ever for this movement for a long time she told him as he started getting rough with her she was started to feel good in the inside of her she let out a moan uhhhm you like that don't you chica foxy said to her she then said yes but I want more what do you mean I want you in mean okay I will get to that but let's enjoy this moments with each other just as he said that's foxy then said taking off her shirt so what are your plans after this I don't know chica said what are you going to do,probably go live in la for a while then come back when I am 20 and go into the nba and play with the Spurs okay that's nice she said as he perked at her nips she then moan ummmm DONT STOP okay are you ready for me foxy said she griped his sweats and pulled them down and his boxer she saw a huge thing in her face as she griped it and moved her hand up and down ahh that feels good foxy said chica are you okay yes she said I am just worried if you get me pregnant I don't have a condom I always have one but today I forgot okay foxy held her she put her arm around not all the way because he was so buff he put his dick in her girl hood she let out a cry and moan he then asked her are you okay baby he was in the mood for this put he did not want to put her through something without comfort she then said I am good it feels so good to have you in me he then took that chance and put his member in her and slid it in and out she would not let go she felt as they where gonna morph in to one foxy was hard she could realy feel him in her ummmmmm foxy I am gonna cum when she said that he told her whenever you are ready I will cum with you one last hard thrust he gave her as he came and so did she she let out one last moment she was looking at foxy all dizzy she was tired so was he but he kissed her she was happy and hazy not thing she told him why don't we just stay her foxy I am 18 and your 19 when cane both move to la no because we got lives here and family is here you are so caring and nice well we should go to sleep because it is 2:35 we can watch tv for a while foxy passed out at 2:56 chica was worried that she would get pregnant and her mom would not support her she was consider a young adult she slept at 3:00 she was having a nightmare that foxy left her Freddy started beating her and her mom just was cussing her out foxy then woke her up. Raise she was shaking like crazy hey baby are you ok you shaking no I just had a bad dream her you can cuddle with me he pulled her closer to him she slept in his arms goodnight my love she you to beautiful

okay there is more this was a long as chapter okay hopefully y'all liked it until next time bye


	2. Chapter 2

as they drifted back foxy thought about what chica said if would become a dad he would love to because his dad was never in the picture the first time foxy met his dad he passed away but foxy wanted to be in the nba play for the Spurs he would never be home so he did not know what to do it turned 8 chica then got up she heard foxy taking a shower she then wait for him to get out but somthing different about him she noticed his hair was red before now it was black foxy what happened to your hair oh I must have forgot to tell you Bonnie poured red dye all over my hair at the begging of the school year and it never went away until today yes about that and your scars and tattoos well I got them in jail I had been stabed hit by a dumbbell shot in the arm leg oh my god foxy you are a survivor I noticed you only have one ear Percied never wanted to get an earring foxy told her my friend Joel we both got drunk and high and he was like hey yo foxboy what do you think about an earring I told him sure he got and needle for his grandma and put it in my ear I thought it would be cool until my got pissed Bonnie was like you look gay take it off so never took it off got new earrings somtimes just stuck with the ones I have on right now maybe I should get the other but I don't know so we should get somthing to eat chica told him okay let me put some clothes on as soon as he was ready they went to some little restruant he used to work at with his freind jay they had a nice time because it was like home there for foxy chica it was okay the food was the best she had same for foxy but she didn't like the way after that he took her back home he whould go over and the one time foxy took her to met his family his mom was so nice very much like his grandma and sister foxys grandma was always asking if she wants food foxy whisper in chicas ear just say yes and I will eat it u less like okay yes I would like food after she said that foxy his grandma made her food she then decide to go with foxy to a game tonight the Spurs vs the hornet she had a hat he always tried to get singed by Tim Duncan that he was so happy his girl was with him at half time they pick he for a one on one with Tim Duncan after he finally got his hat siged by him after that he was so happy chica loved the way he was he was like a kid again after that he had got a call from his brother Evan say they shot mom and his sister but Bonnie was okay it was just mom foxy who had passed away he was going to cry but chica was right there right next to him foxy what's wrong sniffles a little it's my mom she was shot she didn't make it it's okay foxy you still have your grandma and sister Tia and me I am just a phone call away THREE DAYS LATER the funeral was gloomy it was like one in a movie only Bonnie's dad could go because foxys dad was a gangbanger and Bonnies dad was in the navy foxy never met Bonnie's dad because he was alway drunk doing somthing stupid foxys dad was a little more mature eve though was in gang when Bonnie's dad got there he smelled like smoke and beer foxy got pissed when he gave a speech and said I am just here because I'm piss on her coffin he got up pushing him out the crematory but he wanted a fight with foxy punched him in the face leaving him on the ground 1 month pass by foxy gets a text from chica sayin she is pregnant he almost fainted drove over to her house so fast he almost got a ticket when he got there he was greeted by a mom looking at him like he was the devil he went to go see chica opening the door are you sure it's right I bought five and used them all of a sudden chicas mom came in the room and told her to get out you to foxy I though you where responsible well I guess I can prove that to you when our kid is born okay he will be my grandson but you will never be exped come let's go foxy was pissed again but he listened to chica and told him that my grandma and Bonnie will probably take the news as joy after what happened to his mom you know chica you can not come back in house if you leave with him at least he know how to love mom chica told her Freddy came running down the stairs and shook foxys hand I aprove of you foxy even tho u kicked my ass I don't care you wil take care of chica better than her other boyfreind okay let's leave chica go pack clothes he told her two minutes she came back and they got in his car and went to his house and told his grandma foxy that good new but you have to get a house or apartment because me and your sister are moving to san degio okay in can aford an apartment foxy told her okay bye mjio he gave one last hug and his sister was in tears happy for him oh my god foxy we be making a sence she told him okay hope you will have a good time in Cali bye she was crying some much the rest of his brothers and sister went to there Tia's and tios foxy got a apartment for both him and chica as soon as they got there foxy went to a store called heb as soon as he got home he made food for the both of them foxy had jobs there and he was a dealer he would got to little flea markets and sell some old clothes that did not fit him and he dealed drugs to he had over a million dollars in the bank he even got his debt card as soon as they where don eating foxy had to put some thing in the apartment a tv his family picture he hang some of chica stuff a picture of her and her dad he never met her dad well he left my mom when she was pregnant with me at the age of 17 thats why she kicked me out oh now I understand hey chica let's eat If you know what I mean he gave her a dirty look she was blushing and wanted to say yes but not sure what to do because she was Prego she just said me to foxy I want somthing in my mouth long big and strong she then pulled his shorts down and his boxers and moved her her hand up and down on his member he was moaning to man you got better with you hand movement she then put his member in her mouth she was moaning more than foxy she liked him in her mouth he then told her chica i am cumming she felt his liqud in her mouth they where hot he then carried her to the bedroom laying her down and licking her girlhood as soon as he finished with her he noticed blood coming from her hey babe there's blood foxy told her she gasped when he said that she put some of her shot that looked like foxys shorts that he used for basketball he got to hospital as fast as he colud because there was traffic when they got to the doctors he had the worst news for chica and foxy foxy held her hand as he said the news she was crying all the way home he had held her down on the bed and comforting her chica am so sorry that we did that no foxy it not your fault it just happened maybe we can try again some day okay she went to sleep on him that night it 4:00 she passed out from all that crying foxy just was sad because he was ready for the kid but it had to come to an end


End file.
